JumpStart Languages
JumpStart Languages 'is an Early Discovery JumpStart game released by Knowledge Adventure in 2001. It is designed to teach French, Spanish, and Japanese for ages 3-6. It also teaches about the cultures of the United States of America, France, Mexico, and Japan. It was also released with ''Chick-fil-A Kids' Meals as part of a promotion for a limited time. Gameplay The game takes place in the JumpStart Worlds Fair. There are four pavilions for the languages English, French, Spanish, and Japanese, each hosted by one recurring JumpStart character and one character created specifically for the game. In each pavilion, activities can be played in order to earn "globe pieces". There's a central building hosted by CJ and Edison in which you can access printable activities and crafts, as well as access short clips called "Video Voyages" that may be "bought" every time the player earns four globe pieces. Activities Each of the four languages pavilions has its own version of each activity: *Kitchen Hide-n-Seek Game - Find the hidden flag by clicking on the items around the kitchen. *Outdoor Adventure Game - Two players compete to win in a board game styled activity. The player whose piece reaches the end of the path first wins. The player always gets a globe piece whether he or she wins or not. *Puppets of the World Game - Help dress up puppets for the Puppets of the World Show. *Listen and Learn Story Maker - Read stories and select different items to appear in each story. *Decoration Coloring - Help decorate the Language Pavilion by coloring different objects. *Telephone Number Fun - Try to memorize and repeat the sequence of numbers. Extras *Folk Songs *Fine Art *Time of Day *Video Voyages *Make Your Own World Festival Printables Characters * CJ * Edison * 'English '(American) 'Pavillion: 'Frankie, Roxy * 'Spanish '(Mexican) '''Pavillion: Hopsalot, Serafina * Japanese Pavillion: 'Kisha, Hiroshi * '''French Pavillion: 'Pierre, Chloe Songs * JumpStart Languages Theme Song (EN) * Body Song (From Puppets of the World Activity) (Multilanguage) * Oh, Susanna! (EN) * I've Been Working on the Railroad (US) * De Colores (ES) * Tengo una Muñeca (ES) * Sakura Sakura (JP) * Snow Song (JP) * Au Clair de la Lune (FR) * Frère Jacques (FR) * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Multilanguage) Re-releases / Bundles JumpStart Languages was re-released as 'JumpStart Advanced Language Club ' as part of a JumpStart Advanced Preschool bundle. It was also released with ''Chick-fil-A Kids Meals as part of a limited-time promotion. Trivia * In every Pavilion, the "Decoration Coloring" and "Puppets of the World" activities share one kind of background music, and the "Kitchen Hide-n-Seek" and "Outdoor Adventure" games share another. *The promotional Chick-fil-a release of the game contained a free trial to the then new JumpStart World. *In the French, Spanish, and Japanese Pavilions, the English characters will translate what the other character originally said in their language. **In the English Pavilion Frankie will say the same thing that Roxy says. Goofs *In the French Pavilion, when the "Story Making" activity is chosen, either by clicking Chloe or her book, her red skirt turns blue as she opens the book. *When Chloe is dancing, her flag changes. Credits See JumpStart Languages/Credits Gallery Screenshots JSLangAutoRun.png|AutoPlay launch menu JSLangTitleScreen.png|Title screen jslang sign in.png|Sign-in screen jslang main screen.png|The main screen jslang english pavilion.png|The English pavilion jslang spanish pavilion.png|The Spanish pavilion jslang french pavilion.png|The French pavilion jslang japanese pavilion.png|The Japanese pavilion jslang expo hall.png|The Expo Hall jslang video voyages.png|Video Voyages jslang english kitchen.png|Kitchen Hide-n-Seek Game (English ver.) JSLanguageProgress.png|Progress report Box Art JumpAheadDiscoverGeography.jpg|European box art -Frankie-World-Explorer-PC- .jpg|Great Britain box art JSLangGermanBoxart.jpg|German box art Concept Art PierreConcept.png|Unused French costume for Pierre. References Languages Category:JumpStart Languages Category:2001 Releases Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:Frankie Category:JumpStart Early Discovery series